


Rewind

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should really happen when we don't like something.<br/>Season 4 implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewind

"I hate that bloody bitch," Spike growled, as he threw himself down into a chair in the new Slayer Central. 

Giles didn't bother to look up from the book he was studying, having heard it all before, time and time again. 

"Spike!" Buffy yelled, storming into the office. "You sub-intelligent maggot-magnet! I am going to stake your worthless hide to the wall!" 

"Like that's ever going to happen." 

"Don't test me," Buffy ground out between clenched teeth. "I am this close to doing it." She held her fingers less than a centimeter apart. 

"You couldn't stake me even if I was unconscious and lying flat on the ground," he scoffed. 

Buffy's fist shot out, smashing into his jaw. His head flung back and smacked against the wall behind the chair. When he returned his gaze to her, his eyes held a yellow tinge. "Watch it, pet." 

"Eat me, asshole." She sent another punch to his face before he could block it, her rings cutting into his lip. With a loud snarl he stood and grabbed her shoulders. She stomped down on his foot. 

"Take it outside, children," Giles said calmly without looking up. He turned the page in his book. 

"Gladly," Spike growled, violently shoving Buffy out of the office. She hit the floor and skid a few feet on the tile. Her murderous glare would cause a lesser man to turn tail and run. He wasn't anywhere near a lesser man. 

"I. Hate. You." Each word was clipped and filled with venom, as Buffy rose to her feet. She dropped back into a fighting stance, her right fist held higher than her left. 

"I. Hate. You. More." Spike adopted the mirror image of her stance, his left fist higher than his right. 

Neither of them moved. Their eyes bore into each other, daring the other to take a shot. The air crackled between them, the tension in the room thick and deadly. 

Willow entered and froze, causing Oz to bump into her from behind. However, he didn't say a word, he only looked over her shoulder and silently whistled. He quietly turned back around and left to get the clean-up supplies, knowing that blood was going to be shed tonight. 

They came at each other the exact same moment. Their fists struck like lightning, pounding into the other with unrestrained force. Neither of them held anything back, the endless nights of working together and hating it coming to a head. 

Buffy back-fisted Spike, then quickly followed with a right cross. His fist drove into her unprotected right side and she brought her right arm quickly down, knocking his to the side. Her right foot shot forward in a snap-kick to his knee, but he stepped back before she could connect. 

Spike pivoted on his left foot and sent a powerful side-kick at her mid-section. She flew backwards, hitting the wooden table with the backs of her legs, causing her to fall flat onto the top. He rushed at her, but she caught him with her feet, her hands shooting up to grab the front of his duster. She used his momentum to launch him over her head and he crashed heavily into the wooden chairs, smashing them to pieces. 

She stood and darted around the table, intending to kick him while he was down. Instead, she came to a dead halt, her eyes growing huge as her heart stopped beating. "Oh god, Spike," she gasped, dropping to her knees. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..." 

Where Spike should have been, there was only a pile of ashes. 

*Whirr* 

"I hate that bloody bitch," Spike growled, as he threw himself down into a chair in the new Slayer Central. 

Giles didn't bother to look up from the book he was studying, having heard it all before, time and time again. 

"Spike!" Buffy yelled, storming into the office. "You sub-intelligent maggot-magnet! I am going to stake your worthless hide to the wall!" 

"Like that's ever going to happen." 

"Don't test me," Buffy ground out between clenched teeth. "I am this close to doing it." She held her fingers less than a centimeter apart. 

"You couldn't stake me even if I was unconscious and lying flat on the ground," he scoffed. 

Buffy's fist shot out, smashing into his jaw. His head flung back and smacked against the wall behind the chair. When he returned his gaze to her, his eyes held a yellow tinge. "Watch it, pet." 

"Eat me, asshole." She sent another punch to his face before he could block it, her rings cutting into his lip. With a loud snarl he stood and grabbed her shoulders. She stomped down on his foot. 

"Take it outside, children," Giles said calmly without looking up. He turned the page in his book. 

"Gladly," Spike growled, violently shoving Buffy out of the office. She hit the floor and skid a few feet on the tile. Her murderous glare would cause a lesser man to turn tail and run. He wasn't anywhere near a lesser man. 

"I. Hate. You." Each word was clipped and filled with venom, as Buffy rose to her feet. She dropped back into a fighting stance, her right fist held higher than her left. 

"I. Hate. You. More." Spike adopted the mirror image of her stance, his left fist higher than his right. 

Neither of them moved. Their eyes bore into each other, daring the other to take a shot. The air crackled between them, the tension in the room thick and deadly. 

Willow entered and froze, causing Oz to bump into her from behind. However, he didn't say a word, he only looked over her shoulder and silently whistled. He quietly turned back around and left to get the clean-up supplies, knowing that blood was going to be shed tonight. 

They came at each other the exact same moment. Their fists struck like lightning, pounding into the other with unrestrained force. Neither of them held anything back, the endless nights of working together and hating it coming to a head. 

Buffy back-fisted Spike, then quickly followed with a right cross. His fist drove into her unprotected right side and she brought her right arm quickly down, knocking his to the side. Her right foot shot forward in a snap-kick to his knee, but he stepped back before she could connect. 

Spike pivoted on his left foot and sent a powerful side-kick at her mid-section. She flew backwards, hitting the wooden table with the backs of her legs, causing her to fall flat onto the top. He rushed at her, but she caught with her feet, her hands shooting up to grab the front of his duster. She yanked him down and head-butted him, then used her feet to launch him across the room. He crashed into a wooden coat rack, smashing it into smithereens. 

She jumped to her feet, intent on kicking him when he was down. Instead, she froze, her eyes growing huge as her heart stopped. "Oh god, Spike," she gasped, then fell to her knees. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..." 

Where Spike should have been, there was only a pile of ashes. 

*Whirr* 

"I hate that bloody bitch," Spike growled, as he threw himself down into a chair in the new Slayer Central. 

Giles didn't bother to look up from the book he was studying, having heard it all before, time and time again. 

"Spike!" Buffy yelled, storming into the office. "You sub-intelligent maggot-magnet! I am going to stake your worthless hide to the wall!" 

"Like that's ever going to happen." 

"Don't test me," Buffy ground out between clenched teeth. "I am this close to doing it." She held her fingers less than a centimeter apart. 

"You couldn't stake me even if I was unconscious and lying flat on the ground," he scoffed. 

Buffy's fist shot out, smashing into his jaw. His head flung back and smacked against the wall behind the chair. When he returned his gaze to her, his eyes held a yellow tinge. "Watch it, pet." 

"Eat me, asshole." She sent another punch to his face before he could block it, her rings cutting into his lip. With a loud snarl he stood and grabbed her shoulders. She stomped down on his foot. 

"Take it outside, children," Giles said calmly without looking up. He turned the page in his book. 

"Gladly," Spike growled, violently shoving Buffy out of the office. She hit the floor and skid a few feet on the tile. Her murderous glare would cause a lesser man to turn tail and run. He wasn't anywhere near a lesser man. 

"I. Hate. You." Each word was clipped and filled with venom, as Buffy rose to her feet. She dropped back into a fighting stance, her right fist held higher than her left. 

"I. Hate. You. More." Spike adopted the mirror image of her stance, his left fist higher than his right. 

Neither of them moved. Their eyes bore into each other, daring the other to take a shot. The air crackled between them, the tension in the room thick and deadly. 

Willow entered and froze, causing Oz to bump into her from behind. However, he didn't say a word, he only looked over her shoulder and silently whistled. He quietly turned back around and left to get the clean-up supplies, knowing that blood was going to be shed tonight. 

They came at each other the exact same moment. Their fists struck like lightning, pounding into the other with unrestrained force. Neither of them held anything back, the endless nights of working together and hating it coming to a head. 

Buffy back-fisted Spike, then quickly followed with a right cross. His fist drove into her unprotected right side and she brought her right arm quickly down, knocking his to the side. Her right foot shot forward in a snap-kick to his knee, but he stepped back before she could connect. 

Spike pivoted on his left foot and sent a powerful side-kick at her mid-section. She flew backwards, hitting the wooden table with the backs of her legs, causing her to fall flat onto the top, the stake in her waistband digging into her. He rushed at her, but she caught him between her legs, her hands shooting up to grab the front of his duster. She yanked him down and head-butted him, then shoved him backwards and yanked the offending stake from her pants. 

He shot back down towards her and the stake went right into his chest. She froze, her eyes widening as her heart stopped beating. "Oh god, Spike," she gasped. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..." 

Where Spike should have been, a layer of ash settled over her. 

*Whirr* 

"I hate that bloody bitch," Spike growled, as he threw himself down into a chair in the new Slayer Central. 

Giles didn't bother to look up from the book he was studying, having heard it all before, time and time again. 

"Spike!" Buffy yelled, storming into the office. "You sub-intelligent maggot-magnet! I am going to stake your worthless hide to the wall!" 

"Like that's ever going to happen." 

"Don't test me," Buffy ground out between clenched teeth. "I am this close to doing it." She held her fingers less than a centimeter apart. 

"You couldn't stake me even if I was unconscious and lying flat on the ground," he scoffed. 

Buffy's fist shot out, smashing into his jaw. His head flung back and smacked against the wall behind the chair. When he returned his gaze to her, his eyes held a yellow tinge. "Watch it, pet." 

"Eat me, asshole." She sent another punch to his face before he could block it, her rings cutting into his lip. With a loud snarl he stood and grabbed her shoulders. She stomped down on his foot. 

"Take it outside, children," Giles said calmly without looking up. He turned the page in his book. 

"Gladly," Spike growled, violently shoving Buffy out of the office. She hit the floor and skid a few feet on the tile. Her murderous glare would cause a lesser man to turn tail and run. He wasn't anywhere near a lesser man. 

"I. Hate. You." Each word was clipped and filled with venom, as Buffy rose to her feet. She dropped back into a fighting stance, her right fist held higher than her left. 

"I. Hate. You. More." Spike adopted the mirror image of her stance, his left fist higher than his right. 

Neither of them moved. Their eyes bore into each other, daring the other to take a shot. The air crackled between them, the tension in the room thick and deadly. 

Willow entered and froze, causing Oz to bump into her from behind. However, he didn't say a word, he only looked over her shoulder and silently whistled. He quietly turned back around and left to get the clean-up supplies, knowing that blood was going to be shed tonight. 

They came at each other the exact same moment. Their fists struck like lightning, pounding into the other with unrestrained force. Neither of them held anything back, the endless nights of working together and hating it coming to a head. 

Buffy back-fisted Spike, then quickly followed with a right cross. His fist drove into her unprotected right side and she brought her right arm quickly down, knocking his to the side. Her right foot shot forward in a snap-kick to his knee, but he stepped back before she could connect. 

Spike pivoted on his left foot and sent a powerful side-kick at her mid-section. She flew backwards, hitting the wooden table with the backs of her legs, causing her to fall flat onto the top. He rushed at her, but she caught him with her legs, her hands shooting up to grab the front of his duster. She yanked him down and smashed his lips to hers, forcing her tongue past his teeth to ravage the dark recesses of his mouth. 

*Click* 

It was about time she got it right, Saber thought, pressing stop on her VCR. She knew if she kept rewinding the tape and rewatching it, Buffy would eventually do the correct thing. 

 

End


End file.
